Omnitrix1 and Tonto
by Omnitrix1
Summary: This is requested story from KryspaceT. He wanted to see a story that consisted of arguments between me and my stupid assistant, Tonto. WARNING: Consists of Randomness. Accepting argument ideas. Hope KryspaceT likes this story.
1. The Randomness Begins

Omitrix1 and Tonto

Chapter 1: The Randomness begins

Disclaimer: I don't any legal rights to anything Ben 10 related (like the Omnitrixs that me and Tonto wear,) and I also want to point something out. This story was requested by KryspaceT. He wanted me to make a story that consisted of arguments of me and my incredibly stupid assistant Tonto.

(a red house is seen)

(in the house is a boy who is about 13 years old and is sleeping in a white t-shirt and gray camo. shorts. on his wrist is a Omnitrix that looks like the one from Alien Force)

(the alarm clock goes off)

Me(the kid:) AH! (i run over and turn off the alarm)

(i get some socks on and red sneakers grab my iPod and start to listen to "The Anthem")

_Yea...... Here we go._

(i say good bye to my mom and run to the garage to get my bike)

_It's a new day, but it all feels old. It's a good life, that's what I'm told, but everything it all just feels the same_

_At my High school they'll mourder me, like a jailcell or penetentery, my time spent there it only made me see_

(i'm riding my bike along the highway towards Lynns)

_That I don't ever want to be like you, I don't want to do the things you do, I never want to hear the words you say, 'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you. Don't wanna be just like you, what I'm saying is_

_This is the Anthem, throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you._

(i buy a laffy taffy bar and a bag of chips at Lynns then i ride my bike over along the highway in the opposite direction i came in)

_Go to college, a university. Get a real job that's what they said to me, but I could never ever wage their war_

_I'm gonna get by, just do my time. That is it while they all get in line, I'm just a minor threat what's great 'bout mine_

(i stop at a traffic light)

_Do you really wanna be like them, do you wanna be another trend, do you wanna be put up to drown, 'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you. Don't wanna be just like you, what I'm saying is_

_This is the Anthem, throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you._

(the light turns green)

_(shake it once, that's fine)_

_(shake it twice that's okay)_

_(shake it three times you're playing with yourself, again)_

(while the guitar solo is going on i ride into town and go to a building that is old)

_You, don't wanna be just like you_

_What I'm saying is this the anthem, throw all your hands up, go back to feel me, sing if your with me._

_You, don't wanna be just like (be just like you)_

_This the anthem, throw all your hands up, go back to feel me, sing if your with me_

_Another loser anthem (woah)_

_Another loser anthem (woah)_

_Another loser anthem (woah)_

_Another loser anthem_

(song finishes and i open the door to the building and there is a bunch of high tech equipment is in it)

(i pull my iPod out of my pocket at check my time)

Me: 3 minutes, 28 seconds. A new record. (i look around the warehouse) Where the heck is that idiot Tonto?

(the door flies open and a boy that looks about to be two years younger than me runs in. he has blond hair, a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and he has an Omnitrix that looks exactly like mine)

Tonto: Yes, I made it before Omni could ge-

Me: Before Omni could what?

Tonto: Omni!

Me: Well Tonto, I'm waiting.

Tonto(thinking:) Before Omni could get a new record without me witnessing it?

Me: Nice save.

(Tonto sighs)

(me and Tonto walk into the warehouse and sit down in a coupel of chairs)

(i pull out the bag of chips open it up and start eating)

Tonto: So Omni, what are we doing today?

Me: We have some new business today Tonto.

Tonto: What is it.

Me: We got our first requested story.

Tonto(excited:) Really. YES! (Tonto gets up and starts doing a horrible dance) I knew we would get one eventually.

(i stop eating my chips and start looking scared)

Me(mouth full:) Tonto please stop that.

Tonto: Why, does it bug you?

Me(after swallowing chips:) Yes it does.

Tonto: Then I'm not stoping for the world.

Me: Fine, then I guess you don't wanna know who requested the story.

Tonto(stops dancing:) What, you won't tell me?

Me: Well, since you're going to keep dancing, I don't think I should tell you.

Tonto: I won't dance. See, I'm done dancing. C'mon, tell me. Please. The curiosity is killing me!

(i grin evilly)

Me: The request came from KryspaceT. He requested that I should make a story entirely made up of arguments between me and you.

Tonto: Can you find all of them?

Me: Well, most of them are in KryspaceT's fanfiction archive, but I'm sure I can find all of them.

Tonto: And if you can't?

Me: Then I'll make one up and the reviewers can be the ones that say what the plot of the argument will be.

Tonto: Oh this just gets better and better.

Me: What was that?

Tonto: Nothing.

Me: Good. Now, if you excuse me... (i get on the computer that's behind me) I've got some copying and pasteing to do.

(Tonto looks toward the people who are reading this; you included)

Tonto: Listen everyone, Omni and I do have our arguments but we need new things to argue about. So if you submit an idea for an argument in the reviews, that argument will appear with all the other arguments that me and Omni had, so please submit some ideas.

Me: Come on you dang computer, LOAD!

Tonto: And hurry.


	2. A New Alien, McDonalds, and Scams

Omnitrix1 and Tonto

Chapter 2: A New Alien, McDonalds, and Scams

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Star Wars, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Wrestlemania. If you don't like this story don't review. At all.

**A New Alien**

In Omnimation...

(Tonto is at his house and fiddling with his Omnitrix)

(his little sister Kayla walks down stairs and notices Tonto)

Kayla: What are you doing with that stupid watch?

Tonto(stops fiddling with the Omnitrix:) I'm trying to see what makes it tick. Get it? Hahaha. (Tonto goes back to fiddling with the Omnitrix)

Kayla: You've had that watch for four years. It's wierd. You never take it off. Ever. Where did you even get it anyway?

Tonto(stops fiddling with the Omnitrix:) My little secret. (Tonto continues fiddling with the Omnitrix)

(Kayla starts grumbling and looks like she got an idea)

Kayla: Hey Tonto, can I try it on?

Tonto(still fiddling with the Omnitrix:) No.

Kayla(becoming upset:) If you don't let me wear that watch, I'm going to scream!

Tonto(stops fiddling with the Omnitrix:) You wouldn't.

(Kayla sucks in a deep breath of air)

Tonto: WAIT! Don't scream.

Kayla: Then GIVE ME THAT WATCH! (Kayla jumps on Tonto and grabs at the Omnitrix)

Tonto(trying to throw Kayla off:) Hey, get off!

Kayla: GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE!

(Tonto is walking around trying to throw Kayla off while the Omnitrix is beeping and cycling through alien holograms)

Kayla: I WANT IT! I WANT IT! GIMMEE!

Tonto: I said NO!

(Tonto and Kayla are still struggling while the Omnitrix is still scrowling through all the Alien Forms and stops on a new form)

(Tonto trys to throw Kayla off and sees the hologram)

Tonto(struggling:) What the he-(there is a flash of green light)

(Tonto's hair gets longer making it go into a strange hair style; his eyes turn green and start glowing; Tonto's body becomes stuck between two dimensions at once; Tonto gets taller)

(the green light dissipates and standing in Tonto's place is... is...)

Tonto: Danny Phantom! (the only differance is that instead of a 'D' on his chest, it's the Omnitrix symbol)

Kayla(now on the ground and totally shocked:) Huh? But, you. Danny Phantom. Green light.

Danny Phantom Tonto: Now, Kayla. This may look wierd, but I swear, there is a logical explanation.

Kayla: Hamina. (Kayla faints)

Danny Phantom Tonto: Well, that was convenient. (Tonto looks at his hands) How did I turn into Danny? He's not an alien. (Tonto starts to think) Hmm, I wonder what I can do before Kayla wakes up.

(Tonto turns intangible and flies through the ceiling)

(Tonto's hands start glowing and green ghost lasers blast out of his hands)

Danny Phantom Tonto: Whoa, cool. This guy is cooler than Bigchill and Ghostfreak combined. (Tonto rubs his chin thinking) I wonder...

(Tonto flies higher and shoots freeze rays from his hands towards the ground)

Danny Phantom Tonto: Whoa. Scratch what I said earlier. This guy is cooler then Bigchill, Ghostfreak, _and_ Permafrost combined. (Tonto flies back to his house and flies through the ceiling and Kayla is still unconcious)

Danny Phantom Tonto: Now, how do I explain this to her when she wakes up? (Tonto starts thinking, really hard) Wait, I got it.

Later...

(Kayla wakes up in the living room and the TV is on Nickelodean, with the show Danny Phantom on)

Kayla: Huh? (Tonto walks down the stairs to the living room)

Tonto: Hey Kayla. So you finally woke up, huh?

Kayla: Huh? It was just a dream? (she looks at the TV) I've got to stop watching Ben 10 and Danny Phantom. (Kayla walks upstairs)

(When Kayla is upstairs, Tonto activates the Omnitrix and scrolls to the hologram of Danny Phantom)

Tonto: Well, I don't know how I got you, but you'll definately come in handy later.

meanwhile...

(I'm in my room playing Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks on my DS when I get a strange feeling)

Me: You know, I have the strangest feeling Tonto just one-upped me in aliens. Oh well. It's probably nothing. (I go back to playing my game)

The End

* * *

**In a Galaxy Far, Far Away... From the nearest Fast Food Stand**

In the Star Wars Galaxy...

(me, Tonto, and my dog Xander {who is on a leash} are walking around Naboo)

Tonto: Omni, I'm bored. Why are we here?

Me: We're here on business. We got an anonymous tip that there is a Sith lord around here somewhere. The Jedi were busy so I decided we'll look into it.

Tonto: But I'm hungry. Can't we go to a fast food place first?

Me: No. Did Abraham Lincoln get something to eat before he put an end to slavery? No. Did Roxas get something to eat before he defied the Organization? No. Did Ronald McDonald get something to eat before he went to work?

Tonto: Um-

Me: Don't answer that. That doesn't support my point.

(Xander sniffs a building and pees on it)

Me: Xander, don't pee here. Someone could come and kill us for doing that.

(the owner of the store comes out, and he looks like Darth Vader)

Vader: Hey, get your dog away from my store.

Tonto: AH! Darth Vader. (me and Tonto get our hands on our Omnitrixs)

Vader: What? No, I'm not Darth Vader, I'm his younger brother, Chad Vader.

Me: Say what?

Chad Vader: I got fired from my old job as a convenient store manager, so I came here to Naboo to open up a McDonalds restaurant.

Tonto(excited:) MCDONALDS?!

Later...

(me, Tonto, and Xander walk out of the McDonalds restaurant)

Me: I never actually knew that Anakin had a younger brother.

Tonto: Neither did I. I thought he was an only child. I geuss he doesn't like talking about him.

Me: It also was cool that they also sold dog food, so Xander could have somethig to eat as well. He didn't really seem evil.

Tonto: Yeah. I geuss it was a false alarm. Who do you think told us the tip?

Me: Eh, who knows.

meanwhile, in a dark alley...

(Tonto Alpha Omega is in an alley and sees us waking away)

Tonto Alpha Omega: Dang it. He had to look like his older brother. NEVER! TRUST! INSTINCTS!

The End

Chad Vader is property of blamesocietyfilms on YouTube.

* * *

**Warehouse Sitting**

(the Eds are standing in the warehouse {Ed has a blank look, Double D is paying absolute attention, while Eddy isn't paying any attention at all} and Tonto is standing before them)

Tonto: Now listen up, and listen good. Omni is sick in bed for a while, so untill he feels better, I'm in charge of cleaning this place up. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to do it, so I'm hiring you guys instead.

Double D: Don't worry. We'll clean this place up. You have our word.

Eddy: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We're going to get paid after words, right?

Tonto: Um... Yes? Of course. You'll get paid when the job is done. Okay? (all the Eds nod) Good. Now if you'll excuse me, my show is on. (Tonto walks into the other room and you hear the TV is on)

Double D: Okay my fine fellows, we have been assigned a heavy task. So I set up a cleaning plan. (Double D brings out a piece of paper which has pictures fo the Eds in different rooms)

Double D: I'll work in the main room, Eddy you clean the kitchen, and Ed, you clean the bathroom.

Ed: Oaky Dokey smokey!

With Ed...

(Ed looks at the tub, and it's too clean)

Ed: Needs gravy. (Ed poors two giant bags of gravy into the tub, and it's premade) Now for the finil touchies(I know these are misspelled, but it's Ed.) (Ed runs out of the room for a minute and runs back in with boxes full to the brim with chickens and throws all of the chickens into the bathroom)

Ed: CHICKENS!

With Double D...

(Double D sprays everything with detergent and washes every inch of it... Then puts a sticker on it saying what it is!)

With Eddy...

(Eddy puts a plate in the cabinet, and the rest of the kitchen is filthy)

(Eddy looks around)

Eddy: Seems clean enough. (Eddy walks out of the room)

Later...

Tonto: Well you three, I can honestly say, this place is even dirtier then when you came in. (Tonto shows the Eds the even dirtier warehouse) Ed, the Bathroom has been transformed into a chicken coop, Double D you put stickers on everything, and Eddy, heck you barely did anything at all.

Eddy: I put away a plate. (Eddy grins slyly) That technically was cleaning up.

(Tonto slaps himself on the face)

Tonto: Get out.

Eddy: Hey you didn't pay us.

Tonto: Either you three get out, or Humongousaur will throw you out!

Ed: Uh oh. (Ed grabs Double D and Eddy and runs out the door)

Tonto: At least Omni wasn't here to see this. (the front door is thrown open and I'm standing with a blanket over my shoulders)

Me: Hey Tonto, I'm here to check up on you unexpectedly.

Tonto: Oh crap.

The End

* * *

Now, for a requested argument from Spark the Shadow Tiger

**Wrestlemania**

(I'm looking for arguments to put in this story and Tonto runs into the room with a postcard)

Tonto: Hey Omni, we got a request for an argument.

Me(turning around in my chair:) Why didn't you say so?

Tonto: It's from Spark the Shadow Tiger.

Me: Ah, my friend. Let me see it.

(Tonto hands me the postcard and it says:)

_Heres an arguement who do you think you guys think would win at wrestlemania Undertaker or Shadow The Hedgehog_

Me: Oh, this obvious. Undertaker would win.

Tonto: Oh, Omni. I'm afraid I have to disagree with you on that one. I think Shadow would win.

Me: Oh Tonto, don't embarass yourself. Undertaker would win because he's major wrestler, and have you seen him recently? Plus, Shadow is a shrimp, a hedgehog with a black and red fur color. The only thing cool about him are his shoes.

Tonto: Oh, come on. Yes Undertaker is big, but Shadow has the power to create Chaos Control with only one Chaos Emerald. Plus, since he's small, he can move more quickly and evasively. He would so win.

Me: No, Undertaker would win.

Tonto: No, Shadow.

Me: Undertaker.

Tonto: Shadow.

Me: Undertaker.

Tonto: Shadow.

Me: UNDERTAKER!

Tonto: SHADOW!

Me: !

Tonto: !

Me: Okay, you win. Sheesh.

Tonto: Yeah.

(we hear a knock at the door)

Me: Now who could that be?

(I go to the front door and Undertaker is behind the door)

Me: Yes?

Undertaker: Where's Tonto?

Me(grinning evilly:) He's in the back. (Undertaker walks into the house) Hahaha.

(I'm about to close the door when someone puts their foot in the door)

Me: Huh? (I look to see who it is and it's Shadow the Hedgehog) Yes?

Shadow: Yeah, are you Omnitrix1?

Me: Yes. Why?

(Shadow cracks his knuckles)

Me: Oh crap. (I run inro the warehouse while Shadow races after me and Tonto is being beaten up by Undertaker)

* * *

Well, here's chapter 2 everyone. Please give me ideas for Omni and Tonto comics, and/or arguments. Also, if you submit an argument to me, please send it to me through PM. An example would be a Birthday present I got from KryspaceT where I get taken over by Tonto who gets turned into a ginnea pig. That will appear in the next chapter, but entill then, please read and review. Please, I'm desperate!


	3. Rings, Madness, and Ponies

Omnitrix1 and Tonto

Chapter 3: Blackest Nights, Short Overviews, and Party Animals

(A/N: Been a while for this one, huh? All flame shields are down for this chapter, so yell at me for lack of activity here, as well as anything else. Also, I'm going to start referring to myself as just "Omni" from now on. It was a little self-indulgent to state me whenever I referred to my OC. Anyways, now for the disclaimer.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Green Lantern, The Mask, My Little Pony, or anything else I forgot to mention.

**Tonto and the Power Ring**

(Tonto is walking along the sidewalk at night singing)

Tonto: _When you leave me, my colors fade to gray, Numa Numa yah, Numa Numa Numa Nay._ _Every word of love I use to say. Now I pai-_ (something flies from the sky and smacks into Tonto's face) OW! Okay who's the wise guy?

(Tonto looks towards the ground to see what smacked him in the face and sees a red ring)

Tonto: Hello? (picks up ring) Now what in the world is this thing?

?: A Red Lantern Power Ring!

Tonto: Huh? Who said that?

(the ring in Tonto's hands starts glowing with red light and floats up from Tonto's hand)

Tonto: Whoa.

Power Ring: Samuel Johnson of Earth, You have great rage in your heart! You belong to the Red-

Tonto: Actually, my name isn't Samuel, it's Tonto.

Power Ring: What?

Tonto: Yeah, Tonto. Tonto Abernathy, or something along those lines.

Power Ring: Oh. I am so sorry! It's just that you both look a lot alike, and I just jumped to conclusions! Oh Atrocitus, I am so embarrassed!

Tonto: Hey, it's alright, I won't tell anyone.

Power Ring: Thanks. (sniff) Well, I'll just go find a replacement sentient and be on my way.

Tonto: Okay, I hope you find someone with great rage.

(ring flies into the sky and leaves atmosphere)

Tonto: Hmm. Samuel, that name sounds familiar somehow. Oh well, probably doesn't matter.

(Tonto continues on his walk and whistles "Zippadeedooda")

The End

**Brief Overviews**

(Omni is currently standing in front of a TV looking at the audience)

Omni: Hello everyone. I am Omnitrix the First, but Omni is fine. Today people I decided to do a brief overview of the ending to a great series. The franchise this series belongs to is Ben 10. You see, I am a huge Ben 10 fanatic. I love the franchise, and to this day, I will go as far as to say that it is my all-time favorite television series. And recently, the most recent series in the Ben 10 franchise has ended, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Now I personally enjoyed this series, but unfortunately, I missed the last few episodes. Thankfully (pulls DVD from behind his back) someone was generous enough to give me a DVD depicting the last episodes of Ultimate Alien.

(Please note I actually have viewed the final episodes of Ultimate Alien, and no one has sent me a DVD, those statements are only present for reasons you will soon see)

Omni: I thank whoever sent this DVD, and so, because I love the series so much, I will watch the final episodes of Ultimate Alien, and sum up just how good they are when I'm done. So, let's watch them.

(Omni puts DVD into a conveniently placed player, and turns on the TV with a smile)

A few episodes later…

(Omni is looking at the TV dumbfounded and confused)

Omni: What the heck? That was the end of Ultimate Alien? That was… Disappointing. I mean, they build up the Dagon like crazy, but then the payoff was just so… Lame. I mean, there were still some parts I liked, Ultimate Way big, and Vilgax returning was cool, but Ben having issues with good and evil? He's never had that struggle in other episodes or series' so what made the people at Man of Action think that would work? And then, what happened to Vilgax in the end? Did he escape? Was he put under arrest? What happened? This makes no sense… Ugh. I just hope that new Omniverse series will be good, because… Those last episodes weren't. Ugh, I might as well watch something else.

(Omni walks away from the TV and goes to a back room)

Omni (looking for something:) No. Not good enough. Maybe next time. GOD NO! Aha! Here we go.

(Omni walks out from the room and is holding the DVD case for… Oh lord no)

Omni: Ah, Son of the Mask. (que horror music) Ah, I remember this film's prequel. A funny comedy starring my comedy idol, Jim Carrey, and to this day, I still consider it one of my favorite movies. So maybe its sequel will be good too. I mean, come on, everything else with the Mask name on it is good, comics, cartoons, so this should be too. I mean, even if it was bad, how bad could it be?

(Omni goes over to the DVD player takes out the Ben 10 DVD, puts in Son of the Mask, and turns on the TV with the same optimistic smile)

One viewing later…

(Omni is writhing on the ground in rage, trying to pull out his hair, and in one of his hands appears to be a gun)

Omni (in rage:) This movie sucks, this movie sucks, this movie… SUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKSSSSS!

(Omni starts shooting in random directions with the gun 'till he hits the camera)

The End

**Party with Pinkie**

(Omni and Tonto are walking into a little town, and strangely the town's populace all seem to be horses. Ponies to be exact)

(Omni looks around)

Omni: Okay, I've seen enough. I'm going home.

Tonto: Oh come on Omni, we've just been here for a few seconds. Trust me, this place will be fun.

Omni: Tonto, that's what you said about that cloud place with the bears, and (eyes widen in fear) oh the horror.

Tonto: Oh, come one Omni. Could I at least introduce you to one pony?

(Omni looks at Tonto with uncertainty and Tonto gives Omni the puppy dog face)

Omni: Umm… Well… You see… (tears form in Tonto's eyes) Oh alright, fine. Just one pony, then maybe I'll consider staying.

Tonto (dropping the puppy dog face and the tears in his eyes dry up:) YES! Thank you. I know just who to introduce you to.

(Tonto runs into town while Omni groans)

(the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk up to Omni and they stare at Tonto running into town)

Scootaloo: Um, was he your friend?

Omni: More like an acquaintance that I could easily fire… Yet for some reason I don't. (Omni follows Tonto leaving the Crusaders)

Later…

(Omni and Tonto are standing in front of a building in the shape of a cake)

Omni: What the heck is with this building?

Tonto: Just come on; let me show you the friendliest pony in this entire town. (Omni and Tonto enter the building) Hey Pinkie, I have someone I want you to meet.

Omni: "Pinky?" Am I going to be introduced to a skinny mouse voiced by Rob Paulsen?

(a pink horse walks into the room from the kitchen with a poofy mane, tail, and three balloon symbols on her flank)

Pinkie Pie: Oh Tonto, nice to see you. What brings you he-(sees Omni) HUH?

Tonto: Hey Pinkie, I wanna introduce you to my pal Omni.

Omni: Um hi- (Pinkie grabs Omni's hand and starts shaking it like crazy)

Pinkie Pie (in a fast-paced speech pattern:) Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm so glad to meet you. I love making new friends, and now you're my new friend. (Pinkie stops shaking Omni's hand, but keeps talking) I always like making new friends, like there was one time where my friend Twilight first came to town, and I was all like "AUGH," because she was new to town, and if she was new, she probably didn't have any friends (Omni's eyes widen in horror) and that just made me so sad, so I threw her a welcome to Ponyville Party, and I invited ALL my friends: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Cheerilee, Lickity Split, Matilda- (Omni's face twitches uncontrollably) Oh, and now I can invite you to parties, because now you're my new friend, and we can do all sorts of stuff together, like play games, pull pranks, eat cake, and we can even sing together. Do you sing, I love to sing! I sing all the time. I sing about cupcakes, about my friends, parties- OH, and I absolutely LOVE PARTIES! Especially when my friends are there, and like I said, since you're my new friend, I can start inviting YOU to parties! (on "YOU" Pinkie leaps into the air and lands perfectly on her feet)

Tonto: See? I told she's the friendliest pony Omni, right? (Tonto looks towards Omni, but he's gone, with the front door flapping) Huh, where did he go?

Meanwhile…

(Twilight is walking through town with Spike on her back, when Omni rushes past them screaming)

Omni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Omni rushes out of site, and Twilight and Spike looked towards where Omni ran confused)

Spike: What was that?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know

The End

Also, yes, I'm a Brony, sue me. But I only watch the newest MLP show. I've never seen Gen 1, I've never seen Gen 2, and Gen 3 can rot in a pit!

Now for a request, straight from anonymous reviewer, Umi. (who has most likely forgotten this stories existence.)

**Meet Omnist- I MEAN… The New Guy**

(Omni is at the warehouse and searching through the mail)

Omni: Junk. Junk. Jury duty. CIA notice. Threat to vacate premise. Order of playboy, keeping that for later. (comes across a new letter) Hello, what have we here?

(Omni opens letter and reads it)

_Oh oh write something about Lilo and Stitch (maybe Stitch could be an alien in the Omnitrix haha)_

(Omni stares at the letter confused)

Omni: Huh?

(Ultimatrix on Omni's wrist starts beeping and lighting up)

Omni: What the? (raises Ultimatrix up as it cycles through different alien forms) What the heck's up with you?

Ultimatrix: Uncataloged DNA signature acquired.

Omni: What? What do you me- (Omni gets a revelation and looks at the letter which has a few strands of blue hair tapped to the bottom) No. (throws letter away) No! (starts' fiddling with faceplate in an attempt to make the Ultimatrix stop cycling but it doesn't stop) NO!

(Ultimatrix stops on the hologram of Stitch)

Ultimatrix: New form acquired. Transforming now.

Omni: NOOOOOOOOOOO-(green flash envelops Omni's body)

(Omni starts shrinking down 'till he can only reach up to someone's ankles; blue fur grows all over his body; his finger nails sharpen; Omni sprouts a small puffy tail; Omni gains two big ears)

(the green light dissipates and in place of Omni was…)

Omni: Ulti 626! (A/N: Uncreative, yeah, but I didn't wanna rip off Cydra's "Omnistitch" alien he made)

(Omni looks at himself and he looks exactly like Stitch except with the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest)

Ulti 626 Omni (in annoyance:) Oh great. I hate it when this watch does that.

(looks at paws and flexes claws)

Ulti 626 Omni: I am gonna find whoever sent that letter. Why did they think this was a good idea? "Yeah, let's make Omni, Stitch. He'll look so adorable." Stinkin' fans! Well, I'm not gonna stand for this. What they didn't count on is that Stitch has very destructive powers, and I can easily use them to-

(Omni stops talking and gets a sly grin)

Ulti 626 Omni: Yeah, Stitch does have destructive powers. (looks towards a table in the corner of the room) Now what exactly can they do? (Omni walks over to the table, grabs it by the leg, and lifts it into the air with little effort) Awe sweet! (pulls table back and swings the table right into the wall and breaks the table, shattering it to pieces) Nice! Looks like I gotta get a new table.

(the wall the table was smashed against starts to crumble, and then falls apart with Tonto on the other side with the Rosario + Vampire manga, and a surprised look)

Tonto: Huh? What? (looks down into the other room and sees Stitch with the Ultimatrix symbol) Request for story?

Ulti 626 Omni: Yep!

Tonto: Y'know I'm wondering, why didn't you do an argument for the ending comic like in the last chapter?

Omni: Well, for one thing I could use a new guy.

Tonto: But we've got access to, like, a million aliens. I don't think we need more. Plus, I think we got a couple of argument requests. Like us comparing Echo Echo and Ditto. Or that singing contest-

Ulti 626 Omni: NO! I'm not singing right now. And us comparing Echo Echo and Ditto would almost be similar to us arguing over Shadow and Undertaker again.

Tonto: Actually we could try and change-

Ulti 626 Omni: I SAID NO! New alien is where we're going, and that's that. Now if you'll excuse me (Omni leaps onto the wall that isn't destroyed) I think I'm going to go out on control early. (crawls out window)

(Tonto stands there with a dumb look)

Tonto: Still got Danny Phantom.

(Tonto continues to read the manga in his hands and walks away from the giant hole in the wall)

Done. I'm currently in a hurry right now, so please tell me if I made any screw-ups and please submit ideas.


End file.
